transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Snow's Meltdown
Iacon Plain The bright, golden light of Prima Facie and Altera lend this huge section of unbroken surface a soft glow, the splendor accentuated now that the debris and broken metal that once littered the area has been cleared. The flat, metallic plain continues as far as the optic to see, only to be broken in the distance by the sight of a massive golden city-state of technological marvel. Iacon stands in the distance, it is a city-state that is out-of-sync with the present state of the planet itself and a symbol of the hope for the Cybertron's return to its former glory. Autobot architects led by Fortress Maximus rebuilt the city-state using its original archived blue prints with near perfect accuracy, and only deviating in certain areas in order to eliminate strategic weakpoints that led to the original's demise. From the distance, one can see that the majority of Iacon's buildings is unlit underneath the bright endless expanse of the sky. Floating highway networks can be seen assembling and disassembling itself as the inhabitants inside uses it to travel to other areas within the city-state. F-15E Strike Eagle coasts lazily over Iacon, meandering from his routine patrols and swaying too and fro. The song he sings consists of 'I got a medal' repeating off-key. Silverbolt is making a routine air patrol sweep across Iacon's southern perimeter, keeping his optics keen for any Decepticon activity. It isn't long until he runs into Air Raid, who is swaying lazily and singing off-key. He is clearly distracted, at least, according to the Aerialbot leader. And plus, Raid's patrol route was /supposed/ to be on the /north/ end of Iacon so they really shouldn't be running into each other. "Air Raid," he says sharply, coming up behind the mech. "Look sharp, soldier! You're on patrol, not furlough!" F-15E Strike Eagle is jarred out of his distractions. "GAH!" As if to shake himself, he spins once, and quickly banks to try and turn around. "Oh, hello boss..." He proceeds to look as sharp as any jet can manage - aileron's straight, nosecone tilted slightly, lights lit. "Didn't expect to see you up here!" "Didn't expect..." Silverbolt gives up on that, sighing. "Air Raid, I'm covering the southern perimeter watch, remember? So if you moved south, you'd more than likely run into me--right?" he says slowly. "Right..." Raid answers just as slowly, "But I meant /up/ here." Amusement taints his tone as he ascends further into the upper atmosphere. "Did you see? We got medals. Even though Restoris is in slaggy shape..." Silverbolt mutters at the jab. But he expects it. Everyone has their weaknesses. Primus knows Air Raid has his own. "Right...thanks for reminding me." Still, he forces it not to show and changes the subject. "Yes, but we had to have expected the Decepticons to try to do something about us rebuilding the place at some point." Falling foward, Avalanche reverts to his tiger mode. Why does everything bad happen to Snowblind. She's feeling like Dead End right now. Carrying an armload of plastic pink lawn birds from earth, she walks slowly along the highway, contemplating her fate. She has NO IDEA how she's going to do this. When did Director Contrail go insane? And further more, why does that insanity have to involve /her/? F-15E Strike Eagle pauses. "Aw c'mon, I'm only jokin'..." He jerks to one side, flying with wings straight up and down. "Like I said, I could /help/ you with that... And yeah. We need more... repair bots I think. Hrm, I'm getting a blip. You see that?" Snowblind did not have to go alone, there was one that decided to help her on this mission. Following behind her was another Decepticon. One that dwarfed the much smaller femme as they made their way towards the intended target. "You worry too much, comrade." Pipes up the laarge mecha-tiger. "We'll be having this done in no time. Autobots are no match for us." "But this goes completely against everything I have been assigned so far! This ruins everything I have done up to this point! It's a waste! More than a waste, it's a tragedy!" Snowblind complains. "Does it seem right to you that I should be asked to do this? It is not within my function by /any means/!" "Hahaha!" Avalanche guffaws towards Snowblind. "High command wishes to test your limits, comrade. Most likely seeing if you're worthy of further promotion." He turns his head towards the femme. "Do you not wish this?" he asks curiously. "No..." Silverbolt is the leader. He shouldn't expect his troops to help him, it should be the other way around, shouldn't it? "I'll be fine, Air Raid. I've--" And then there was a blip. Apparently a very sexy blip. How a sexy blip looks compared to a non-sexy blip he wouldn't really know. But anyway a blip on the sensor nets is a blip on the sensor nets. "Yes, I do. I'm glad you're paying attention to your sensors, Air Raid. Let us investigate, then." Snowblind holds a pink plastic lawn flamingo in front of Avalanche. "Does this make /any sense to you/?" "You do realize we attacked the Earth with a cartoon show, a way back..." He says in retaliation. F-15E Strike Eagle all too readily dives down, none too quietly, and gets a good read on the pair. "Well if it isn't the femme that slapped me! And her pet tiger Raja! Permission to FIRE ON 'EM BOSS!?" And of course, he doesn't wait, letting loose with a strafing of lasers. ZOOM. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Mecha Tiger with his Laser attack! Snowblind jumps up and down waving lawn flamingos in both hands and dropping a bunch of others. "WAIT WAIT I AM NOT HERE TO BE ATTACKED WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Air Raid says, "...Are those... /flamingos/?" Air Raid, as always, is a bit too hasty. Silverbolt also quickly identifies Snowblind and Avalanche. And Snowblind is carrying...a pile of pink things shaped like earth birds. What were they called? Flamingos? Decorative flamingos? This was...weird. Maybe they were probes in disguise. "Wait! Don't--" But it's too late. "Air Raid, stand down! Do not fire unless fired upon!" he orders. Mecha Tiger is then fired upon, and that doesn't make the tiger very happy at all. A growl escaping the tiger, as a small laser just grazes his shoulder. The attack only leaves a small scorch mark, mostly cosmetic by the looks of it. "That was a mistake..." The Decepticon traces the shot back, his optics just locking onto the Aerialbot. "We're gonna have company..." He stops for a moment, as Snowblind freaks the pit out. "You...want to talk to them?" He asks, holding back on just jumping after the Auto goofs. Silverbolt says, "I think they're flamingo statues, used for decorating human outdoor properties....huh. Maybe they're probes in disguise." F-15E Strike Eagle grumbles loudly when he's called off, and circles like an anxious vulture above Silverbolt. "They're 'cons!" Snowblind looks at Avalanche. "It's what I /do/," she explains. "I see that, you don't have to state the obvious." Silverbolt groans. "Now just let me handle this. You can shoot them if they start shooting at us." With that, he transforms and descends to the ground in front of Snowblind and Avalanche. "If you're not here to attack, then what /are/ you doing, exactly?" He asks, his optics focused on the strange brightly-colored decorations Snowblind is carrying. Mecha Tiger roars at Silverbolts question, "We dont have to explain ourselves to you, Kossack!" The Decepticon keeps his claws back for now, but should the two fire again. Well, lets just say there's a reason he's called Avalanche. Concorde SST unfolds into the Aerialbot leader. "I've been given stupid, insane orders," Snowblind explains. She starts picking up the dropped lawn ornaments. "I don't suppose you guys like decorating your lawn or anything." F-15E Strike Eagle refuses to transform just yet, and continues to make himself dizzy, though his scanners remain thoroughly locked on Avalanche. Silverbolt is not really sure whether he should think that the lawn ornaments were just probes in disguise or if someone had really gone insane. Or if Snowblind were just lying and knew they were actually spy drones or bombs. He watches her suspciously. He scans them, attempting to find out if they were really just lawn decor. They really are just plastic lawn decor. They even say 'Made in China'. Air Raid says, "Let's just light 'em up!" The Aerialbot leader can hardly believe it. It would appear that they were really just plastic lawn ornaments through and through. No supsicious-looking extra circuitry or anything. Was this too good to be true? "...Who ordered you to do this, anyway? I mean...did they at least give you a reason?" Mecha Tiger continues to hold back, "He has to allow Snowblind to command this mission, or high command will have his head on a platter." The tiger just paces back and forth, keeping his optics fixed on Silverbolt for now. Silverbolt says, "Hold your fire, Air Raid. My previous order still stands. Do not fire unless fired upon." Air Raid makes some sort of strangled noise. "One of the higher ups, I don't know them all yet, but since I'm just a grunt, I guess they think it's really funny to give me stupid, useless, suicidal missions," Snowblind complains. "They also ordered me to try to kill First Aid. I can't kill First Aid! I can't kill ANYBODY! I've never killed anyone in my life! Do you see this?!" she asks as she reaches over and bends the tip of one of her own tailfins with her finger. Wow, that's some pretty pathetic construction. "Does this look like it's capable of being in full scale battle to you?!" Velum says, "Silverbolt, with all due respect, they just attacked us lately. Rather relentlessly I might add. At the least I think you should drive them off." F-15E Strike Eagle cackles, "They sent the lackey on an impossible mission!" Silverbolt says, "Velum, don't worry. We will drive them off if they need to be driven off." "Oh shut up!" Snowblind protests. "It's only funny to you because you get to shoot me! I don't find it very funny to get almost killed!" Mecha Tiger just raises and optic ridge at Snowblind, "We fight for the Empire, comrade. No matter how foolish the mission is, we have to carry it out." He growls and cants his head towards Silverbolt, "No matter who stands in our way." His fangs bared, he hopes that Silverbolt tries something /stupid/ so he can tear him apart. "Tch." Well, this doesn't surprise Silverbolt. Decepticons will be Decepticons. He wouldn't put it past them to send someone like her on a suicidal mission with no purpose just to test her struts. Or just to be sadistic. "Well, you chose your allegiance, didn't you Snowblind? I'm guessing no one /forced/ you to join the Decepticons in the first place." "I was made in a Decepticon factory near the end of the war, along with my sisters. We didn't /get/ a choice," Snowblind explains. "As soon as we came out we were told all about how you guys were gonna starve us all if we didn't fight, and about the honor and glory of the cause, and when you are only a couple of nanoseconds old that sounds pretty noble." She sighs. "And so I gave my word. And I know that doesn't mean a lot to most of the other Decepticons, but I /keep my word/, even if that means it's to my own hurt." F-15E Strike Eagle eventually descends to transform and land in a crouch. He straightens, dusts himself off and folds his arms, but says nothing, looking expectant. Air Raid folds and compacts into his robot mode. Mecha Tiger quickly jerks his head, just staring at Snowblind with a look of utter amazement. Amazement that begins to sour very quickly. "You-you, how dare you!" He bellows out, channeling his rage. "This-this isn't possible. All Decepticons are sworn to Galvatron and the Empire." His optics then dim, as if squinting. "You have best then do the mission, or I will take it upon myself to RIP you into pieces..." Silverbolt would admire that, if he thought she was actually serious. But for now he's convinced she's just giving him some sob story to try to play on his compassionate side. Even if those lawn decor pieces really were just that, it's anybody's guess that whatever the Cons are up to, it's up to no good. Even if the ornaments aren't bombs in disguise, it's likely to be a decoy to distract from the /real/ plan, whatever that was. Yes, he could see them sending her to do this just because they were a bunch of sadistic glitcheads, but there was still a chance they'd try something. "Yeah...yeah." he says dimissively, actually interrupting her about three quarters of the way through her explanation. His optics wander elsewhere for a moment. "Nice sob story, Decepticon." He continues, turning back to her suddenly. "But I'm not buying it. And I don't know what you're playing at, here but I know that it can't be up to any good. Therefore, I can't let you into our city. Best be off before I have to waste my time and energon forcing you to do so." Combat: Silverbolt sets his defense level to Protected. Snowblind makes a >:| face on her visor. Yes, an emoticon. But not sideways. Avalanche makes her flinch a little, and she steps back. "Look, I'm not lying to you about this! I know because I've got this mark on my shoulder you immediately are going to assume that all I ever do is no good, and I don't blame you, if I were on your side I'd think that too. But I have some actions to put behind my words! When Perceptor made that portal and it went haywire, who do you think was shoving Grapple and Horsepower's bumpers out of the way?! Who do you think grabbed as many of those civilian workers as possible?" SHe drops the flamingo and points both her thumbs at herself. "THIS GIRL." Air Raid ain't bright. So he's beginning to buy it. "Maybe she's telling the truth..." "Speak no more, foolish child." States Avalanche, pushing forwards. He's almost at the point of knocking Snowblind off her feet. "This is treason, comrade. If you dont get this mission done. I will slag you, here and now with these Autobots!" His claws rake against the metal ground, leaving deep gashes. Not that Silverbolt is going ignored, but the utter rage that fills the tiger-mech seems to be pushing the Autobot out of his mind. "Well then, little one. What shall it be? Be dragged back in disgrace?" He says, raising his paws up and waggling his claws. "Or, most likely, Death by me?" He does these actions so that Silverbolt and Air Raid can see that he's not really bluffing. Silverbolt shrugs at Air Raid's question. "It doesn't matter. We can't let them in." The Aerialbot watches as Avalanche threatens Snowblind with an air of neutrality. "Look, why don't you two settle your differences elsewhere?" Air Raid shakes his head. "Don't claw her, jeez! You 'cons are all alike!" Though it doesn't seem he'll move to defend her; he appears vaguely annoyed but little else. "Hey, last time I tried to do that they tried to kill me!" Snowblind says. She kicks the flamingo over to the two aerialbots. "Look, do me one favor, just... take that thing, set it in your doorway and then destroy it if you want, I don't care. It's just some plastic Earth thing. Look!" SHe picks up a flamingo and crushes it in one hand. It's hollow plastic with wires through the feet for easy installation into healthy green turf. "I don't want in your base any more than you'd want to be in mine. So just... just take the stupid plastic things because I'm going to leave them here and call it day! I'm a thinker, not a fighter!" She turns and wheels on Avalanche. "And you, /puddy tat/. I'm still doing what I'm ordered to do, okay? Even if it is stupid and suicidal and makes /no sense/. Isn't that good enough?!" Avalanche simply dims his optics, and growls. "You have made you choice then, traitor. We shall see to you, when we get back to base." He then turns his head, and snarls at the Aerialbots. "You two get a stay of execution for now. Next time, Ill be sure to drink of your energon." "...." Silverbolt just stares as Snowblind basically freaks out and tosses the lawn ornaments over to him, unsure on how to react. He's never encountered a Decepticon like this one before. He is also not sure whether he should try to defend her from Avalanche or not. He glances uncertainly at Air Raid. ...Well, this cycle just kept getting weirder, didn't it? Silverbolt looking to Air Raid for guidance? But he quickly snaps out of it, picking the strange ornaments up off of the ground. "Ahem. Well--I think she's got the right idea." Air Raid looks just as baffled, and offers a shrug. "It's probably the crazy energon they drink. Took a swig from Astrotrain's brew once. Holy /slag/." Avalanche's threat earns a faux bird-flipping. "Any day buddy!" And with this, he turns to jump back in the air. "Stick to your patrol route this time." Silverbolt comms as Air Raid leaves. Air Raid says, "Yessir!" "Yeah, well... there's not enough in here to make it worth your while!" Snowblind protests to the big cat. She turns, but glances over her shoulder at Silverbolt. She makes a <:( face. "Just keep flying. You gotta do your job. ... I gotta do mine. Even if I don't... always want to." With that, she turns to leave. Mecha Tiger doesn't just allow the femme to go on her merry way, padding up behind her at a quickened pace. "No, traitor." He speaks, transforming into his robot mode. Quickly his hand raises up, and grasps the back of the much smaller Decepticon's neck. With little effort, he brings her off the ground and shakes his head. "You will go where I take you. Which will be, at Galvatron's feet." Without much more than that, he basically just /drags/ Snowblind off. Leaping up, Avalanche transforms into his titanic robot mode. Silverbolt huhs as he watches her leave. Had she really been telling the truth about all that? He supposed he'd never know. The Aerialbot turns to leave then, returning to to his perimeter patrol. As he is taking to the air he notices Avalanche lifing the smaller Decepticon into the air roughly. Autobot Message: 3/144 Posted Author Strange Encounters... Thu Dec 20 Silverbolt ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A spinning Autobot logo is soon replaced by Silverbolt. "Autobots, earlier this megacycle, Air Raid and I were patrolling Iaconian airspace. We detected two Decepticons attempting to infiltrate the city." There is a pause as Silverbolt rubs the back of his neck cables, wondering how exactly to put this... "We went to investigate, and found the Decepticons Avalanche and Snowblind. They were attempting to plant....decor inside the city. Flimsy plastic statues of flamingos, a type of brightly-colored bird that native to marine habitats on Earth." Yes, he did some research. "We scanned them, and they appeared to be legitimate. As in not laced with explosives or bugs." Another pause, and a sigh. "I...don't know what they're playing at, maybe it was just a ruse, but they gave up pretty easily. Dissention appears to be rampant, especially in regards to Snowblind's loyalty to their cause. I spotted Avalanche threatening her as I returned to my patrol route." He shrugs. "If they're suffering from poor unit cohesion," As if the Autobots aren't having the same problems, right? "Then we'd better be doing everything we can to take advantage of it. However, as Magnus mentioned previously--don't trust Snowblind. She's just trying to play on our emotions and get us to sympathize with her 'I had no choice' sob story. Anyway, that's pretty much it. Silverbolt out."